Hullu yö
|conductor = Olli Ahvenlahti|position = 20th|points = 6|previous = Fri?|next = Yamma, yamma|image = Sf91.jpg|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}}'Hullu yö '(translation: A crazy night) was the Finnish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1991 in Rome performed by Kaija Kärkinen. The song is sung from the perspective of a woman who had a one-night stand with a man. Despite both of them claiming that this was all the relationship was, she sings that she wants to spend more time with him. It was performed 16th on the night following Israel and preceding Germany. At the close of voting, it finished in 20th place with 6 points. Lyrics Finnish= En edes halunnut sua omistaa En edes leikisti rakastaa Kaksi kulkijaa yhteen osuttiin Yksi yhteinen hetki jaettiin Minä jäin kun aamu sinut vei Rauhaa sydän mulle anna ei En irti pääse, sua tarvitsen Mut turhaa toivon sua vierellein Yksi hullu yö, villi sydän lyö Me ehdittiin kai jotain siinä antaa Yksi hullu yö, villi sydän lyö Ei haluttukkaan vastuuta kantaa Enää löydä en sua sylistäin Sua kosketan vain unissain Vain unissain En edes halunnut sua omistaa En edes leikisti rakastaa Vain yksi yö niin helppo unohtaa Mut sydän nälkäinen ei rauhaa saa Yksi hullu yö, villi sydän lyö Me ehdittiin kai jotain siinä antaa Yksi hullu yö, villi sydän lyö Ei haluttukkaan vastuuta kantaa Enää löydä en sua sylistäin Sua kosketan vain unissain Yksi hullu yö, villi sydän lyö Me ehdittiin kai jotain siinä antaa Yksi hullu yö, villi sydän lyö Ei haluttukkaan vastuuta kantaa, hey… Yksi hullu yö, hey… (Yksi hullu yö, villi sydän lyö) (Me ehdittiin kai jotain siinä antaa) Yksi hullu yö, ha… (Yksi hullu yö, villi sydän lyö) (Ei haluttukkaan vastuuta kantaa) Yksi hullu yö |-| Translation= I didn’t even want to own you I didn’t even want to love you We two travellers came across each other Shared one common moment together I was left behind when the morning took you away My heart won’t give me peace I can’t let go, I need you But I’m hoping in vain for you to be next to me One crazy night, the wild heart is beating I suppose we had time to give each other something One crazy night, the wild heart is beating We didn’t even want to bear the responsibility I can’t find you in my arms anymore I’m touching you only in my sleep In my sleep I didn’t even want to own you I didn’t even want to love you Just one night is so easy to forget But the hungry heart cannot find any peace One crazy night, the wild heart is beating I suppose we had time to give each other something One crazy night, the wild heart is beating We didn’t even want to bear the responsibility I can’t find you in my arms anymore I’m touching you only in my sleep One crazy night, the wild heart is beating I suppose we had time to give each other something One crazy night, the wild heart is beating We didn’t even want to bear the responsibility One crazy night, hey… (One crazy night, the wild heart is beating) (I suppose we had time to give each other something) One crazy night, ha… (One crazy night, the wild heart is beating) (We didn’t even want to bear the responsibility) One crazy night Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Finland Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1991